1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal communication systems, including, but not limited to smart phones, PDAs with telecommunications accessories, and cellular or satellite telephones with personal digital assistant capabilities.
2. Problems in the Art
The present invention relates to hands free voice communications with a personal electronic device. Recently, many attempts have been made to combine the functionality of personal digital assistance (PDAs) with cellular telephones. Although the term cellular telephones is used throughout, it is to be understood that this term encompasses satellite telephones and other types of wireless voice communications such as is presently known or may become known. The present invention includes all of these variations in the type of wireless voice communications.
The use of wireless voice communications is still problematic in a number of respects, particularly in respect to hands free communications. In voice communication systems, such as cellular phones, it is more convenient and safer for voice communications to occur without requiring the use of hands. Many attempts have been made at solving this problem, resulting in running of cords between headsets and cellular telephones, heavy and bulky headset units, and related problematic attempts at solutions.
A related problem is the quality of voice communications. As can be appreciated, users are prone to use cellular phones in a variety of different environments with varying amounts of ambient noise that can degrade the quality of voice sound information. One solution to this voice quality problem has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,492 to Dr. Peter V. Boesen, M.D. herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. To improve upon voice quality, both a bone conduction sensor and an air conduction sensor are used. Processing can occur on the bone conduction sensor sensed signal and the air conduction sensor sensed signal in order to better determine the voice sound information and in order to block out ambient noise or other extraneous information that might be undesirable. Sound processing can be used to improve the signal quality. The complexity and size of the processor used may be related to the complexity of the processing applied to the signals.
For example, additional processing can involve voice recognition. Although some voice recognition may be included on a sound processor located within the ear, locating the sound processor within the ear will increase the size of the device, the complexity, and the cost.
Furthermore, the use of voice recognition is especially desirable when a voice communication system, such as a cellular telephone, is merged with a PDA or a PDA functionality such as in a smart phone, or a PDA with a phone attachment, or other structurally or functionally similar devices.
Thus there are a number of needs not currently being addressed related to hands free voice communication and personal digital assistance and cellular telephones.
Therefore it is a primary object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus which improves upon the state of the art.
It is another object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide a hands free voice communications apparatus.
It is a further object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide a hands free voice communications device capable of improved voice communications.
A further object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of voice recognition.
A further object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of reducing the size of an earpiece.
A further object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus for personal hands free voice communications that reduces the complexity of a hands free earpiece.
A further object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide a hands free voice communications apparatus that reduces the cost of a hands free earpiece.
These and other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.